


For Science

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: sizeofthatthing, Kink Meme, M/M, Nudity, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor shaves the Master all over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> [sizeofthatthing: Three/Master- Shaving kink, Three ties down the Master and shaves all his hair off, yes even the eyebrows, beard and pubic hair.](http://sizeofthatthing.livejournal.com/1620.html?thread=2130004#t2130004)

The Master found himself tied down to an examination table. He was naked. There was a safety razor and shaving cream on his right side. To his left were several bowls. 

As the Doctor walked towards the Master, the Master said "My dear Doctor, I thought you were a man of the people now. Instead of protecting those puny humans you so love dearly, why am I on this table?"

"You know one experiment the Time Lords haven't tried in Gallifrey yet? Shaving a Time Lord free of its hair. Does Time Lord hair work the same as human hair? Will it adjust a Time Lord's body temperature or its physical defenses? The Time Lords are too caught up in their Battle TARDISes to find out the answer."

"You brought me here to shave me?"

"It's for the name of science." The Doctor started putting shaving cream on the Master's face. "Now be quiet while I trim your hair."

The Doctor began cutting off the Master's hair on his head. He grabbed a few strands of his hair at a time, held them up and cut them as close to the Master's scalp as possible. Moments later, the Master was nearly bald. The Doctor did the same thing to the Master's armpits, his goatee and his pubic hair.

"Doctor, I'll be unrecognizable at this point!" the Master said.

"Oh, just hide out in your TARDIS until you grow some of the hair back. I'm sure you can make something. If not, try to find our friend Ushas, wherever she is these days. She may be able to help you out."

The Doctor put a rolled-up towel under the Master's head. He put a hot towel on the Master's head. The Master groaned. He didn't really like the heat on his head.

"A towel?" the Master asked. "You've cut off most of my hair already. Why don't you go ahead and shave me bald already?"

The Doctor hushed the Master. "I have to open the follicles up on your hair just in case your hair is like human hair. You don't want painful bumps on your scalp, do you?" 

The Doctor took the towel off the Master's head. He applied shaving cream to the Master's scalp with a beaver-hair brush. 

The Master found the coolness of the shaving cream and the soft, ticklish feel of the brush easier to tolerate than the hot towel. He began to relax. 

The Doctor slowly glided the safety razor over the Master's head. The Doctor knew that if he applied too much pressure, he'd cut or cause ingrown hairs on his head. 

Stroke by stroke, the hair on the Master's body was removed, discarded into a bowl the Doctor used to clean the razor. The Doctor repeated the same process for all the parts of the Master's body: hot towel, shaving cream, razor. Whatever facial hair was left on the Master's face was next, followed by the hair on the Master's chest and his pubic hair. For the Master's arms and legs, he removed one restraint at a time so he could shave around the extremities. For the back and the hairs in the Master's arse, the Doctor released the restraints on the left side and turned the Master on his side. 

With his hair completely shaved off, the Doctor released the Master. 

"What have you done, Doctor? I feel like a newborn Time Lord." 

"Well, that confirms it. There's no difference between a completely shaved human and a completely shaved Time Lord."

"I went through all of this for nothing?"

"No, you went through all of this"—

"For science, I know."


End file.
